Super Smash Bros. 5 Newsletter
A third newsletter made at the same time? Well kinda. You see, I like to work on fanmade installments when in anticipation for a game or playing it at the moment. Hence Super Smash Bros. 5. Why the title? Well, I won't really be working on the game until we know what Sakurai does with the Super Smash Bros. For Wii U. That's why I won't be settling on anything yet. In fact, this "newsletter" is rather a list of my ideas for a new SSB installment. And when Sakurai includes a stage similar to mine, it won't appear in my game anymore. Of course, this is all beta. 'Considered Veterans' *Mario *Luigi *Peach (Daisy) *Bowser (Dry Bowser) *Bowser jr. (Koopalings) *Rosalina & Luma *Dr. Mario *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong (Dixie Kong) *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon-Link *Samus Aran *Zero Suit Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta-Knight *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Wolf O'Donnell *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Pichz *Charizard *Greninja *Lucario *Mewtwo *Captain Falcon *Ness *Lucas *Ice Climbers *Marth *Roy *Ike *Robin *Lucina *Mr. Game&Watch *Wario *Pit *Palutena *Dark Pit *Captain Olimar (Alph) *ROB *Sonic *Solid Snake *Little Mac *Duck Hunt *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Shulk *Mega Man *Pac-Man (New Pac-Man / Ms.Pac-Man / Pac-Junior) *Mii Fighter / Mii Brawler / Mii Gunner 'Considered Newcomers' *Captain Toad (Toadette) *Daisy *Geno *Donkey Kong jr. *Tetra *Toon-Zelda *Ganon *Midna & Wolf-Link *Dark Samus *Adam Malkovich *Baby Mario *Prince Fluff *Krystal *Sceptile *Keldeo *Black Shadow *Masked Man (Claus Unmasked) *Captain Syrup *Waluigi *9-Volt *Excitebike Racer *Professor Layton *Isaac *Chibi-Robo *Takamaru *Andy *Starfy *Dillon *Chibi-Robo *Hunter (Fossil Fighters) *Chorus Kids *Dr.Wright *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Dr. Eggman *Rayman *Banjo-Kazooie *Simon Belmont *Bomberman *Black Mage *Bayonetta *Lloyd Irving *Sora 'Stages' *Endless Ocean *Nintendo Land *''Art Academy'' stage *''Wave Race'' stage *''Steel Diver'' stage *Retro: Great Bay *Retro: Mushroom Kingdom II *Retro: Fourside *Retro: Yoshi's Island (SSBM) *Retro: Green Greens (SSBM) *Retro: Princess Peach's Castle *Retro: Congo Jungle *Retro: Frigate Orpheon *Retro: Luigi's Mansion *Retro: Pirate Ship *Retro: Bridge of Eldin *Retro: Saffron City *Retro: Hyrule Castle *Retro: Paper Mario *Retro: Spirit Train *Retro: Gerudo Valley *Retro: Dream Land *Retro: Mute City *Retro: Tortimer Island *Retro: Living Room *Retro: Pac-Maze *Retro: Mario Galaxy *Retro: Skyloft *Retro: Garden of Hope *Retro: Pilotwings 'Items' *Apple (Kirby) - same as always *Assist Trophy (SSB) - same as always *Back Shield (Kid Icarus) - same as before *Banana Peel (Mario) - same as always *Barrel (SSB) - same as always *Beam Sword (SSB) - same as always *Beehive (Animal Crossing) - same as before *Beetle (The Legend of Zelda) - same as before *Blast Box (SSB) - same as always *Bob-Omb (Mario) - same as always *Bonsly (Pokemon) - same as before *Bombchu (The Legend of Zelda) - same as before *Bonus Fruit (Pac-Man) - same as before *Boomerang (Mario) - same as before *Boss Galaga (Galaga) - same as before *Bullet Bill (Mario) - same as before *Bumper (SSB) - same as always *Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda) - same as always *Capsule (SSB) - same as always *CD (SSB) - same as always *Cracker Launcher (SSB) - same as before *Crate (SSB) - same as always *Cucco (The Legend of Zelda) - same as before *Daybreak (Kid Icarus) - same as before *Deku Nut (The Legend of Zelda) - same as always *Dragoon (Kirby) - same as always *Drill Arm (Kid Icarus) - same as before *Electrode (Pokemon) - same as always *Fairy Bottle (The Legend of Zelda) - same as before *Fan (SSB) - same as always *Fire Bar (Mario) - same as before *Fire Flower (Mario) - same as always *Flipper (Balloon Fight) - same as before *Food (SSB) - same as always *Franklin Badge (Earthbound) - same as always *Freezie (Mario) - same as always *Golden Hammer (Mario) - same as always *Gooey Bomb (SSB) - same as always *Green Shell (Mario) - same as always *Gust Bellows (The Legend of Zelda) - the gust becomes weaker the longer it's used *Hammer (Mario) - same as always *Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) - same as always *Hocotate Bomb (Pikmin) - same as before *Home-run Bat (SSB) - same as always *Hothead (Mario) - same as always *Killer Eye (Kid Icarus) - same as before *Lightning Bolt (Mario) - same as always *Link's Bombs (The Legend of Zelda) - same as always *Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) - same as always *Master Ball (Pokémon) - same as before *Maxim Tomato (Kirby) - same as always *Metal Box (Mario) - same as always *Motion-Sensor Bomb (SSB) - same as always *Mr. Saturn (Earthbound) - same as always *Ore Club (Kid Icarus) - same as before *Parasol (Kirby) - same as before *Party Ball (SSB) - same as always *Peanut (Donkey Kong) - same as always *Pitfall (Animal Crossing) - same as always *Poison Mushroom (Mario) - same as always *Poke Ball (Pokémon) - same as always *POW Block (Mario) - same as before *Ray Gun (SSB) - same as always *Rocket Belt (Pilotwings) - same as before *Rolling Crate (SSB) - same as always *Sandbag (SSB) - same as always *Screw Attack (Metroid) - same as always *Smart Bomb (Starfox) - same as always *Smash Ball (SSB) - same as always *Smash Coins and Bills (SSB) - same as always *Smoke Ball (SSB) - same as always *Soccer Ball (Nintendo Pocket Football Club) - same as always *Special Flag (Namco) - same as before *Spiny Shell (Mario) - same as before *Spring (Donkey Kong) - same as always *Star Rod (Kirby) - same as always *Starman (Mario) - same as always *Steel Diver (Steel Diver) - same as before *Super Leaf (Mario) - same as before *Super Mushroom (Mario) - same as always *Super Scope (Nintendo) - same as always *Superspicy Curry (Kirby) - same as always *Team Healer (SSB) - same as always *Timer (SSB) - same as always *Trophy (SSB) - same as always *Unira (Clu Clu Land) - same as always *Vegetable (Mario) - same as always *Wario Bike (Wario) - same as always *Warp Star (Kirby) - same as always *Wood Chip (Animal Crossing) - same as before *X Bomb (Kid Icarus) - same as before 'Poke Balls' Some Pokemon may mega-evolve although the chances are small. *Abomasnow - same as in SSB4, sometimes mega-evolves (Ice Punch - Blizzard) *Arceus - same as before (Gravity) *Beedrill - a horde of Beedrill fly across the screen and hurt (Take Down) *Bonsly - same as in Brawl (Tackle) *Castform - casts either Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Sandstorm or Hail. *Celebi - throws Custom Parts (Fly) *Chikorita - same as always (Razor Leaf) *Darkrai - same as before (Dark Void) *Dedeene - same as before (Discharge) *Deoxys - same as always (Hyper Beam) *Dialga - slows down time for a few moments (Roar of Time) *Diancie - summons a storm of diamonds that damage the opponents. (Diamond Storm) *Electrode - same as always (Explosion) *Entei - same as always (Fire Spin) *Fletchling - uses Peck to guard ledges (Peck) *Gardevoir - same as always (Reflect) *Giratina - casts a spell that makes the leader lose a point, too, if he/she/it KOs the summoner. This happens once and cannot be undone (Destiny Bond) *Goldeen - same as always (Splash) *Gogoat - same as before (Take Down) *Gulpin - same as in Brawl (Swallow) *Hitmonlee - jumps high into the air and lands where the current leader stands (High Jump Kick) *Ho-Oh - same as always (Sacred Fire) *Jirachi - flies around and heals the summoner's damage percentage. (Wish) *Kyurem - same as before (Icy Wind) *Latias & Latios - same as always (Steel Wing) *Lugia - same as always (Aero Blast) *Manaphy - drops Gold (Fly) *Manectric - uses Howl to make nearby opponents dizzy (Howl) *Marill - uses Surf (Surf) *Mega-Abomasnow - uses a sideward Icy Wind that covers the entire stage (Icy Wind) *Mega-Diancie - summons a bright gleam that blasts away opponents and other items alike (Dazzling Gleam) *Mega-Gardevoir - uses Misty Terrain and makes the summoner temporarily invincible (Misty Terrain) *Mega-Manectric - jumps into the air, uses Wild Charge and fly all across the main platform once (Wild Charge) *Meloetta - same as always (Echoed Voice) *Meowth - same as always (Pay Day) *Metagross - same as always (Earthquake) *Mew - drops as trophy (Fly) *Mismagius - the background turns dark and suddenly, it strikes the current opposing leader (Phantom Force) *Palkia - same as in SSB4 (Spacial Rend) *PorygonZ - uses its ability Analytic to "hack" into the game and control the camera (similar to Devil), corrupt the screen or mess with the opponent's controls. *Raikou - similar to Melee (Thunder) *Reshiram and Zekrom - charge one powerful spell respectively that clash with each other onstage. Everybody between it gets damaged (Fusion Flare + Fusion Bolt) *Roserade - uses either Stun Spore, Leech Seed or Sleep Powder, each with their respective functions. *Slaking - lays there for a few moments and should a fighter come near him, sends him flying into the air (Hammer Arm) *Snivy - casts Leaf Tornado twice, blows over the stage similar to the Ore Club's tornado (Leaf Tornado) *Snorlax - same as always (Body Slam) *Suicune - same as in Melee (Blizzard) *Staryu - same as always (Swift) *Tentacruel - sprays sticky and burning acid onto the stage (Acid Spray) *Togepi - same as always (Metronome) *Victini - same as before (Victory Star) *Weezing - same as in Melee (Smog) *Wobbuffet - same as always (Counter) *Xerneas - same as before (Geomancy) *Zoroark - uses Illusion to transform into its summoner and distract opponents. When hit, it disappears (Illusion) *Zygarde - uses Camouflage to turn invisible and then strike with Dragon Pulse from behind (Camouflage + Dragon Pulse) 'Assist Trophies' *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) - follows the current leader and damages with her hammer *Andross (StarFox) - same as always *Ashley (Wario) - same as before *Barbara (Daigasso! Band Brothers) - same as before *Chain Chomp (Mario) - same as before *Devil (Devil World) - same as always *Dr.Kawashima (Brain Age) - same as before *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) - same as before *Hammer Bro. (Mario) - same as always *Helirin (Kururin) - same as before *Infantry and Tank (Nintendo Wars) - same as always *Isabelle (Animal Crossing) - same as before *Jeff (Earthbound) - same as always *Kat&Ana (Wario) - same as always *Knuckle Joe (Kirby) - same as always *Lakitu & Spinies (Mario) - same as always (gain their modern appearance) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) - same as always *Magnus (Kid Icarus) - same as before *Metroid (Metroid) - same as always *Mother Brain (Metroid) - same as before *Nightmare (Kirby) - same as before *Nintendog (Nintendogs) - same as always *Phosphora (Kid Icarus) - same as before *Prince Sable (For the Frog the Bell tolls) - same as before *Prof. E. Gadd (Mario) - uses the Poltergust 3000 to summon ghosts from Luigi's Mansion that slow down and damage opponents *Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles) - same as before *Saki Amamiya (Sin and Punishment) - same as always *Samurai Goroh (F-ZERO) - same as always *Sheriff (Sheriff) - same as before *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) - same as always *Starman (Earthbound) - same as before *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) - same as always 'Thingz' * So far all characters from any installment but Young Link, Ivysaur and Squitle are considered to return. *If Roy returns, his appearance will be based on his appearance in Fire Emblem Awakening. He'll also be decloned being a rather faster and more agile version of Ike. *Captain Toad, Donkey Kong jr., Sceptile, Baby Mario and Black Mage from Final Fantasy are most likely be joining the roster. *Ridley won't be playable. *Dark Samus, Captain Syrup, Professor Layton and Prince Fluff are also considered but rather unlikely. *Franchises that are considered to be represented by a stage are Art Academy, Endless Ocean and Nintendo Land. *The Endless Ocean stage would take place inside a submarine. In the background, multiple fishs and mammals would be swimming by. The stage would be rather small and have a soft platform. *The Nintendo Land stage would mainly take place on the train that takes the player around the park. From time to time, the train would enter an attraction such as Mario Chase, Metroid Blast or Donkey Kong's Crash Course. *A Mini Mario will appear as an item. When picked up, the player can either use them to make opponents slower and deal a little damage to them or throw them. *Professor Layton would be using a lot of items in reference to his love for puzzles. Luke would also be part of his moveset. His Final Smash would consist of Layton trying to solve a puzzle that consists of the traditional moving blocks around to bring them into the right positions. Sliding the blocks would damage opponents. *Andy from the Advance Wars series joins the battle. He uses several weapons and friends for his specials and as his Final Smash, summons his entire army! *Keldeo is considered to join the battle. It would be pretty fast and agile with its moves consisting of slicing with his sword or performing water-based kicks. *Captain Toad would use a lot of different tools and items which mostly come from his upcoming game Captain Toad Treasure Tracker. He'd be a versatile character but most of his moves have a rather low knockback. He'd be using Turnips, his Pick Axe, his helmet light and even a Bob-Omb. For his Final Smash, he calls down his crew to attack opponents. *Toon Link's Final Smash would be different. It'd flood the entire stage sending opponents flying against the sidelines. *Dark Samus would be a semi-clone to Samus. She'd be less agile and more powerful. Some of her moves would also be different or at least work differently. *Daisy and Dry Bowser are alternate costumes of Peach and Bowser respectively. Their names are announced just like Alph's. *A Racer from Excitebike, Krystal and Chibi-Robo are considered to be playable but their chances are slim. *If the Excitebike Racer makes it in, he'd use his bike to drive over his opponents. He'd also throw an oil barrel behind him or do other things in reference to Excitebike. *If Shulk returns, his FS would include two randomly chosen members of his party, not just Dunban and Riki. *Ganon is considered to be playable alongside his human self, Ganondorf. Ganon, in his pig-like form, uses many moves from his early appearances in The Legend of Zelda and A Link to the Past. He is the heaviest and slowest character in the game. *The Chorus Kids are really tricky. Like Little Mac, they have a bar above their percentage counter. This bar, however, is a note line. The kids need to time their moves along with the line in order to make them far more effective. Green means Tilts, Red means Smash, Blue means Aerial, Yellow means Special and White means Grabs. Otherwise, the kids are really weak and even take damage. A little easter egg is the fact that the notes are based on which song plays in the stage. *Pac-Man receives an alternate costume that makes him look like he appears in "Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures". Plus, he'll receive skins for Ms.Pac-Man, Pac-Man jr. and Pac-Devil, too. Alternate colors of normal Pac-Man make him red (referencing Spiral), pink (referencing Cylindria) and green. *Captain Toad receives a Toadette alt based on her appearance in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker.